Dozerfleet Productions
The following is about Dozerfleet Productions as a unified entity. For other uses of "Dozerfleet," see Dozerfleet (disambiguation) Dozerfleet Productions is an independent, privately-owned entertainment think tank and data warehouse founded on October 10th-12th of 1994, receiving its current name on May 10th of 2006. It has several outlets for entertainment purposes, including a DeviantArt outlet. Dozerfleet Productions ultimately wants to be an alternative, Christian-conservative-friendly multimedia organization. While it does address content of a dark nature, it places some emphasis on worldview analysis for works before they are approved. The Dozerfleet Database is the main wiki, serving the brand's primary database and history logging purposes. The Dozerfleet Blog, which became the brand's home page apart from the wiki on February 17th of 2015, offers sneak peaks and news announcements. There is also a Facebook page. Together, these and the text storage centers make up the division known as Dozerfleet Literature. The literature division overlaps with every other division, listed below. Mascot Ivan Wilinski from Ride of the Three Bulldozers is the mascot of Dozerfleet Productions, along with the titular three bulldozers themselves from the tale. He is a man torn by patriotism amidst tragedy. Good at heart, but brooding and determined to succeed in spite the odds. History See also: Dozerfleet Productions projects in the 2000s, Dozerfleet Productions projects of the early 2010s The very beginnings of Dozerfleet Productions were in November of 1993, when the founder at a very young age began keeping collections of doodles made in-between lectures in 3rd and 4th grades. The dream was inspired first in 1988, after the would-be founder studied several movies and TV shows from the 70s and 80s and decided it would be his dream to make media productions. The first collection that would be retained, with an actual brand, started on October 10th of 1994. The initial idea was through drawings and sketches, which later gave way to a combination of these with short stories and later scripts and novellas. Hardly any original material was to be found back then, but it was a start. In August of 1996, the first real name was given for the collection: Flamingo Entertainment. This would change to Cormorant Entertainment in August of 1997, and would again change to its current name of Dozerfleet in May of 2006. The name change from Cormorant to Dozerfleet was inspired by numerous things. Among them was the fact that the founder had outgrown the "Cormorant" name and design scheme. Another was the founder's fascination with the artwork for Batman Begins. The name of "Dozerfleet" was also inspired by the fact that the nickname given to the founder of Dozerfleet while rollerblading at the Edru's Skating Rink in Holt, MI in the winters of 1998 and 1999 was "The Bulldozer," due to the fact that anyone who collided with him usually was "plowed down" in the attempt. This nickname for him was first assigned by then-classmate Kenny McCollar. The two were attending Holt Lutheran High School (known back then as St. Matthew's Lutheran) at the time. In November of 2007, after several failed attempts at getting a dedicated HTML host, the Dozerfleet Forum was added as a place for public discussion about Dozerfleet content past, present, and future. In January of 2011, the Forum was replaced with a Blog, which became the official home of Dozerfleet on February 17th of 2015. The initial blog on Blogger was phased out on October 1st of 2011, and old posts were archived. The blog was later revived on Tumblr in September of 2012, when Tumblr proved to be a more useful service than Blogger. The brand otherwise divided its operations into two overlapping camps: purely extracurricular projects, and education-related projects. During the latter Cormorant era, projects specific to assignments at Lansing Community College were classified accordingly, separate from the regular list of projects. This categorization of projects continued with the transfer to Ferris State, and later to the founder's internship at SWOCC Studios. After graduation, the founder began simplifying the operation to concentrate purely on brand development without the need to also pander to an educational facility. The brand expanded its comics division in late 2015-2016 to develop the concept of a "Dozerfleet Gigaverse," allowing for more authors to associate their works with the brand while maintaining a framework to keep most continuities preserved. Divisions Literature Main article: Dozerfleet Literature Dozerfleet is divided into five main divisions, though there is massive overlap amongst them. This is why the 2016 logo rarely uses the word "Productions" in the title: Except for extenuating circumstances where a specific division logo is called for, it is now recommended to use the simple "Dozerfleet" logo across the board for all division material. Dozerfleet Literature is the division that handles the text files for Dozerfleet, and also is the flagship for most web publication material. It is merged with "Dozerfleet Web." Database|This database] is considered a part of the Literature division, documenting material on all associated projects. The Dozerfleet Forum was once a message board system for the brand, since done away with. The Dozerfleet Blog was merged with the main website, to become a site on Tumblr that links the rest of the online Dozerfleet Network together. Wilinski Forest was a side operation of the Blog, which discussed non-Dozerfleet news events. This was eventually done away with to avoid creating competition for friends who were doing the same thing - and due to low viewer counts. Characters from Dozerfleet Comics are given plugs on the ''Marvel: Avengers Alliance'' Fanfic Universe Wiki as well. Outside of this, Dozerfleet Literature also includes the DeviantArt account BulldozerIvan (named after mascot Ivan Wilinski.) Via Dozerfleet Labs and its line DzMD, certain characters may also be downloaded for inclusion in others' games. For The Sims 4, several Camelorum Adventures characters have been made available on Mod The Sims via the BulldozerIvan account there. For fans, a Megaverse Roleplay group was created on Google+. On top of all this, Dozerfleet Literature manages the Official Facebook Page. Comics Main article: Dozerfleet Comics Dozerfleet Comics has the most overlap with Literature, primarily in regards to utilization of the database and social media. It is the sub-brand most directly acknowledged when discussing timelines and continuity of works and characters within works. On Dozerfleet-affiliated devices, the "Comics" folder usually stores Dozerfleet-related images, whereas the "Literature" folder stores Word documents and similar files. If not for a few specifics, however, then the Literature and Comics divisions could be considered one and the same. The Comics division operates what is known as the "Dozerfleet Terraverse," which includes literally all projects that have chosen some or another affiliation with the brand, regardless of author. Within the Terraverse is the Gigaverse - those works by multiple authors which may or may not acknowledge works in the Megaverse. Works inside the Megaverse include the universes and multiverses of works and associated continuity that the Dozerfleet founder himself inceived. Works inside multiverses - such as the universes making up the Gerosha Multiverse - may or may not acknowledge each other's existence. The Percolation Wave Event allows for some universes within the Gigaverse to interact with one another that otherwise would not be capable of hosting crossover events. Because of this, all universes have a Universe Interactivity Status rating associated with them. In general, characters in the Terraverse and Gigaverse which are not native to the Megaverse may only make guest appearances in the Megaverse in Camelorum Adventures, and rarely get to appear anywhere else. This is so that non-Megaverse authors can have their original timelines respected as much as possible. Others All music-related Dozerfleet endeavors are handled through the division known as Dozerfleet Records - which on this database, also carries song lyrics for Every Ape and His Brother parodies. Videos are handled through Dozerfleet Studios, which operates through a YouTube channel. Dozerfleet Labs handles inventions, web trinkets, software development, and the creation of DLC for games. The DLC center is known as Dozerfleet Machinomic Downloadables, or "DzMD" for short. DzMD takes characters from the Comics division, and converts them to characters various other formats. DzMD conversions are sometimes done for Sims 3, Sims 4, or MakeHuman downloads, though GTA format has been attempted. Ratings system Main article: Dozerfleet ratings system Dozerfleet has its own ratings system, first designed in 2005 for purposes of letting content readers know what to expect. This is particularly used for the webcomics of Dozerfleet Comics. While still used for the documentation of webcomics on this wiki, the DRS has not gained wide acceptance on the web. Comic Genesis' CGR system remains the preferred rating system in use for online comics. Places of interest Main article: Places of interest in Dozerfleet history There are a number of places of interest in the history of Dozerfleet's development as a brand, many of them centering around locations in or near the Grand Rapids and Lansing areas in Michigan. Some of the earliest places of interest were classrooms at Holy Trinity Lutheran on Burlingame. Category:Dozerfleet divisions